A Dinkley Betrayal
by Totalstar223
Summary: The two hated each other from the spot. But one day, everything changed.


I'm being carried at the top of a cliff by the biker who nabbed me earlier. My hands and feet are tied as my mouth is taped shut. I see Scooby in the distance, tied to a branch, whimpering as he rocks back and forth above a very high drop over the ocean. The biker smiles. Bastard. He won't get away with this. He drops me by the tree as I stare at him in anger.

"Clever figuring out the swordfish clue," he says while ripping the tape off my mouth. "Little too clever for my taste." I continue to stare at him.

Of course it was clever, more clever than him kidnapping Scooby and I without the others looking. I hope they know that I'm gone. I hope _Shaggy_ knows that I'm gone. Oh, who am I kidding? He's probably more worried about that stupid dog more than me. I wish I could just end their little relationship, but in the state I'm in, that's very unlikely.

"What do you want with us, shovel lips?" I say, scorning him. He growls with displeasure.

"Do not not mock me! I have Eldritch blood!" he exclaims.

Eldritch blood? Seriously? I should've known it'd come to this. I'm going to be forced against my will by some nerd in a costume. Lucky me.

"And sometimes I have a chick mustache," I say, sarcastically. "Is there a point to this?"

He seems to not care for my sarcasm, but he obviously kidnapped me for a reason, so I must know why.

"Since you're so gifted with computers, you're going to help me reroute a train through Crystal Cove,"

he says.

A train? Through Crystal Cove? What for? What would an Eldritch geek want to do with that?

"And if I don't?" I ask. There must be some sort of consequence if I refuse, and I intend to find out what is.

"I drop the dog!" he says.

He lets go of the rope keeping Scooby up. Scooby falls and begins to scream, do my ears deceive me?

"Wait!" I shout.

The biker grabs back onto the rope and Scooby stops falling. He breathes heavily as the biker looks at me in annoyance.

"Say that again," I say. The biker rolls his eyes but proceeds.

"If you don't obey my command," he continues, "The dog days are over for this mutt."

Dog days? Over?! Jinkies! That's it! My wish! I can grant it! I can grant it right now without anyone ever knowing! It'll be quick, it'll be fast, and it'll be very simple.

"No," I say. "I won't do it."

"What?!" shouts Scooby and the biker.

They stare at me with confusion and pure puzzlement, until the biker growls at me like a crazed animal.

"Nonsense! No is not an answer! Now do as I say or prepare to see a dead canine!" he yells.

I look down at the ground, not saying a word, and as I look, I ask myself a series of questions, questions that bounce around in my head like a pinball.

 _Should I do this? Is this right? What will Shaggy think?_

They appear over and over again. I tilt my head up to avoid giving myself a headache. I look over to Scooby, who is still whimpering above the cliff. He glances at me with pleading eyes.

"Relma! Help me!" he cries, but I don't listen.

All those years of being the third wheel, all those years of feeding him those disgusting snacks, none of them will matter. Not anymore, because now I've made up my mind.

"Do it." I say. The biker no longer looks at me exasperation, but with shock and bewilderment.

"You'd really want to murder your boyfriend's dog?" he asks.

Jinkies, when he puts it that way he makes it seem like a terrible thing to do. But it isn't. Not to me. If there's any chance of winning Shaggy back, this is the way to do it.

"Yes," I say. "If it were me, I'd do it a thousand times more."

The biker is no longer dismayed, instead he shows a small grin and adds a sly to his brow.

"Fine," he says. "So be it."

He begins to walk towards the rope. Scooby, whom was listening the entire time, snivels and yelps.

"Relma! Why?!" he cries.

Oh, poor puppy. If only he had stayed away from Shaggy and I, he probably could've avoided this. Hell, with all that howling he's doing, he might as well as be known as _Weeping Doo_ than _Scooby Doo_.

"True love, Scooby," I say. "True love."

He continues to whimper as tears drip from his face into the ocean. Jinkies, this is terrible. What's taking that biker so long?!

"Will ya hurry up already?!" I say.

For a nerd his size, you'd think he'd move at a faster pace.

"Shut your mouth!" he yells. "You have not a right to rush an orc like me!"

Oh my god. When is he going to quit? I know he's not really a shadowy orc and I know he doesn't have Eldritch blood!

"Could you say that in English please?" I say, ridiculing him.

He chooses not to say a word and growls. I roll my eyes carelessly. I then look back at Scooby who is still sobbing over the cliff. Jinkies, what a coward. He knows he's going to die so why doesn't he have the balls to accept it?

"Don't worry, Scoob," I say, wickedly. "I'm sure there'll be plenty of Scooby Snacks where you're heading."

Wow. I never thought I could be this harsh. It's like I've become a completely different person. But Scooby's about die, so I might as well get one last insult in. The biker has now gotten ahold of the rope keeping him up. Finally, I thought he never do it!

"Adios, hound dog," says the biker. He lets go of the rope, plummeting Scooby down below.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" he screams, but nothing can save him now.

He drops from the tree faster than a speeding bullet and, in a matter seconds, _SPLAT!_ He lands right on top of a pile of keen rocks. The sharp ends pierce through his body as blood flows into the water. If it was another dog, I'd look away, but not this one. Scooby deserved it. He's lucky he died quick, otherwise it could've been much worse. I look away from the gruesome scene and stare back at the biker. I smile in a way of saying thanks.

"Give me the laptop," I say.

The biker laughs as if he had just heard a hysterical joke.

"Funny," he says, "I thought you refused."

Is he being sarcastic? Of course I refused! It was the only way to have that mangy mutt dead!

"Just give it to me, Toadskin," I say, deriding him.

He scowls and throws the laptop on my lap. I obey his orders. For killing Scooby and having Shaggy now to myself, I'd figure this is a way to repay him. It only takes me a few minutes to hack into Crystal Cove train schedule. I re-route the train to its direct location. I then close the laptop and hand it back to the biker.

"It's done," I say, "Now let me go!"

The biker looks at me with a non-straight face, as if he had forgotten what he was going to say.

"Oh, right. See ya!" he says.

He lifts up his leg and kicks me down the cliffside. I manage to grab onto the edge as the biker takes off on his motorcycle. I dangle around as I struggle to get a grip.

 _I can't die like this. Not now. Not like that mongrel below me. I have to get out of here. I have to get back to Shaggy._

But it's no use. My fingers slip and now I am falling. I guess it's true what they say about karma. It really is a bitch, and I'm its next victim. I continue to collapse until a tree branch catches my fall. The branch stretches itself back and shoots me up into the air like a slingshot. I soar throughout the sky until I drop face first onto the ground. I begin to feel dizzy. I must've hit my head pretty hard. I regain consciousness and undo my bindings. I stand up and walk over to the edge to view Scooby's corpse. I spit down upon it.

"Good riddance," I say.

I always hated that dog. But now, since's he's dead, I won't have to worry about him ever again. I turn away from the scene and make my way back to the gang.

 _I can't believe this! He's really dead?! How I am going to tell the others?_

Silly Velma. What am I thinking? Of course I won't tell them what _really_ happened. I'll just make something up! Besides, I am the brains of the group, and this is one mystery they won't ever be able to solve.

I've made my way up to the Crystal Cove police station. I called Daphne earlier and she claimed she and the others were there because of "misunderstanding". Hopefully its not as misunderstood of what I'm about to tell them. I walk through the doors. Everyone here was present when my kidnapping took place, except for Sheriff Stone, who is guarding the other biker orcs in a jail cell. Daphne is the first to spot and me.

"Velma!" she says cheerfully.

The guys notice me too and we all join in for a group hug. I attempt to score a kiss with Shaggy, but he jerks away. I grit my teeth and growl with irritation. Shaggy looks around the room, befuddled. He's probably wondering where his precious pooch has gone.

"Like, wait a minute," he says, "Where's Scooby?"

I stand corrected. Ah yes. Time to _break the news_ to the gang. It won't be pleasant, well for them, but for me, piece of cake.

"He's…" I stutter.

I pretend to break down in order to fool them. I have to make my story sound believable or else they won't buy it.

"He's what, Velma?" says Fred.

I stare at him with large puppy dog eyes, the ones that menacing hound once used when he asked me for that cancer he called a snack.

"He's… DEAD!" I yell.

Everyone in the room widens their eyes, as if they'd finished listening to a terrifying ghost story. Shaggy, the most shocked, screams in despair.

"MY SCOOB?! DEAD?! LIKE WHY?!" he shouts.

He falls to the floor and begins sobbing. What a pussy. Fred and Daphne continue to look at me, desperately seeking answers.

"Dead? What are talking about, Velm?" asks Daphne. I take my off of Shaggy to answer her.

"I saw it happen!" I exclaim. "That horrible orc dropped him off a cliff and forced me to reroute a train to Crystal Cove!"

Everyone sighs deeply. I've got them all mislead.

"A train?" Fred asks, "What for?"

Hmm. He has a point. I was so focused on killing my boyfriend's pet I never even thought about that until now. But still, I can't let them know the truth about Scooby's actual death, that's a fact.

"I-I don't know," I stammer, "But you guys have got to come with me!"

Fred and Daphne look at each other for a brief moment. They then nod their heads in agreement.

"Okay, Velma. Take us to where that creep took you." says Fred.

"Will do!" I say, excitingly. Fred looks at me, puzzled. Jinkies! He's on to me! I better step up my act or the jig is up.

Fred and I help drag Shaggy out of the station as Daphne bids goodbye to one of the bikers.

"We'll be back, Odnarb," she says to him. She then steps away from the cell and follows the rest of us to the Mystery Machine.

Fantastic! As if this couldn't be anymore perfect! They're all about to see how right I am! And they'll never know what really happened on this fateful day in Crystal Cove.

We all arrive at the scene where Scooby's murder took place. Shaggy was the first to jump out of the van and oh my god, the look on his face was more than memorable. The police followed us to the cliffside as well where Sheriff Stone's deputy helped retrieve the body, and I don't think there were enough ear muffs in the world for how loud Shag screamed upon viewing it. He rolled around on the ground like a psycho until Fred and Daphne had to step in to stop him. They repeatedly tried calming him down, in fact they still are! But none of it's working. Nothing will. Not until I get involved.

"Shaggy! You've got to calm down!" shouts Fred. But Shaggy's wailing overpowers his voice.

"NO! I CAN'T! MY BEST FRIEND IN THE WHOLE WIDE WORLD IS DEAD!" he screams.

He begins to sob in Daphne's shoulder, blowing his nose in between cries. Daphne shows a look of disgust, but soon switches to a look of sorrow.

"Come on, Shaggy," she whispers, "Let's get back to the van. You don't need to see this."

She and Fred proceed to take Shaggy back to the Mystery Machine. They close the doors so no one will have to listen to him. I, however, remain and outside and stand by the cliffside. The police finish loading Scooby's corpse into the trunk. Good. That thing deserves to be taken as far away from here as possible and should be put in the ground than in a morgue.

I still can't believe this is happening. That wish I made earlier had finally come true. I tilt my head away from the water and look up into the clouds of the night sky. I smirk balefully, feeling gladsome for the harm that I caused.

"He's mine now…" I say.

Indeed. Shaggy _is_ mine. And now, no one will ever come between us. If there's one thing I learned from my traumatic experience, it's that a dog is never a girl's best friend.


End file.
